


Birthday Kiss

by Littlelady1971



Category: Pointless (UK TV)
Genre: 50th Birthday, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971
Summary: It's a 50th Birthday present Richard had always wanted and he will never forget.Just a very quick story I wrote on the eve of Richard's 50th Birthday.  Whilst watching him on the Graham Norton Show , so apologies for any grammar or spelling errors , I may have been a little distracted.  Also the two glasses of red wine 🍷 helped 🥰
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman
Kudos: 3





	Birthday Kiss

Birthday Kiss

Richard had been secretly pleased that his 50th Birthday would be happening in the midst of a global pandemic. Not that he wished the dreaded virus on anyone, but the lockdown restrictions meant he wouldn't be subjected to the Birthday celebrations that colleagues, friends and family thought was a must, when one reaches a "milestone " Birthday. Even worse would have been a "surprise " celebration ! Having to sit there centre of attention and pretend to be enjoying himself, when all he really wanted was a quite day at home. Spending some time with his children then later pleasing himself what he wanted to do , reading a good book or watching a favourite show on TV. Whilst having a beer in hand , or possibly a glass or two of wine, afterall you're on 50 once , right ? 

A couple of days earlier , he had been busy on set filming the last few episodes of Pointless for that week. As expected all the production team and crew, many of whom were now good friends , made it an extra special day. The highlight of which was when the cake trolley came out . It was filled with various cupcakes , enough for everyone and a cake with 50 on it themed with the Pointless logo. This he enjoyed , he didn't feel any pressure to entertain he could just be himself .

He had realised a couple of months earlier that he would (fingers crossed) be spending his Birthday on the Pointless set and with his close friend Xander . The thought was enough to fill him with warmth and make his heart flutter . He knew why , he had known for a long time that he was completely smitten with Xander, he hadn't tried to hide his feelings either. Always being honest in interviews declaring how much he adored and loved his co-host. The on screen chemistry between them had raised a few eyebrows when the show first aired but now , 11 years later ...people didn't bat an eyelid? It was just Xander and Rich doing their thing . 

Xander for his part was happily married with a lovely family. Ofcourse Richard didn't want to intrude on that. He was happy to just have those feelings himself and just enjoy his friend's company. Sometimes though usually late at night, his mind did wonder ...does Xander feel the same about him ? The adorable looks he gives Richard whilst listening to him , the body language and the way he cracks up when he is telling a joke .

They were practically hiding in plain sight.

After everyone had eaten enough cake and goodbye s and Birthday wishes had been given, Richard made his way back to his dressing room. On route he met up with Xander who wanted to give him his present. They walked into the room and Richard locked the door , more out of habit then anything else. 

Holding out a small package , Xander encouraged Richard to take it and unwrap straight away. How was he going to refuse that charming smile . He lifted the lid and pulled out a lovely patterned Teal tie . 

"It's not much , but when I saw it I thought of you ..its your colour " smiled Xander .

"Thank you , its lovely...I wasn't expecting anything you too kind " Richard held it up to himself. 

Xander moved closer "let me ?" 

He started to lift the collar on Richards shirt and put the tie on him . 

Richard could feel himself getting rather hot and bothered, with his friend stood so close to him . He could smell his aftershave and the familiar butterfly feeling had returned to his stomach. He was holding his breath and Xander looked up...

"Hey , you okay ...you look at bit hot ? " 

"No, its fine....im good " Richard tried to keep his voice as steady as he could. He looked down and locked eyes with Xander. When this happened his friend usually looked away so not to make him feel uncomfortable but this time he didn't....the next thing he was aware of was a pair of warm strong hands stroking the side of his face and then moving slowly to cup his chin. He closed his eyes and felt a pair of soft lips touch his , it felt like a bolt of electricity flowing through him . They deepened the kiss and Richards arms found their way around Xanders waist .They broke away for a few moments to catch their breath , but Richard took the lead this time and lead the second kiss, using his tongue to enjoy the taste and feel of his best friend....

"I have been wanting to do that for a long while, " he held his friend in a loving hug ...thats my special birthday gift to you , something to knock off your Bucket List . He shot Richard one of his beaming smiles ....a Birthday Kiss 💋


End file.
